


You tell the brothers that you are a lesbian (sort of)

by SpudtheWood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Gay, Lesbian, M/M, Making Out, Pie, biker girl charlie, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpudtheWood/pseuds/SpudtheWood
Summary: You come out to the brothers. Charlie is fabulous!!





	You tell the brothers that you are a lesbian (sort of)

This is you, hunter, saviour, life long failure. Its difficult living this life and anybody who knows anybody in this life knows that. Sam and Dean knew that finding love was difficult so when you told them that you had a boyfriend they were overjoyed. Except you didn't have a boyfriend, you had a girlfriend. Its not that you didn't trust them its just that you were scared.   
you told your girlfriend that you told Sam and Dean that you had a boyfriend and needless to say she was upset but you told her that you just weren't ready to come out to them just yet and you had no idea what they would say to you. 

She understood obviously.

You were talking to Sam and Dean in the kitchen when you heard a knock on the door. Your heart raced. This was gonna be the day that you came out as a lesbian to Sam and Dean and you knew your girlfriend would look hot as hell, literally.

"(Y/N) get the door" Dean said while shovelling yet another mouthful of pie in his mouth.

"Dean save some for the rest of us" you scolded him.

You practically skipped to the door if the bunker leaving Sam and Dean with quizzical looks on their faces. You flung the door open and there stood your girlfriend looking beautiful in a leather jacket, riding boots, grey jeans, motorbike helmet tucked under her arms and her short red hair bouncing at her shoulders. You jumped into her arms kissing her passionately, not giving her time to speak.

Sam and Dean had grown curious now and wondered what was taking you so long. Dean walked to the door of the bunker with his apple pie and cream still in the silver tin in his hands. 

"(Y/N) what's taking you so long" then as he turned round the corridor he saw you full on making out with some biker chick. "Woah sorry man, but I'm pretty sure that (Y/N) is taken" Dean shouted. 

"Dean, I know you, and due to the fact that you are in shock and have pie in your hands you wont recognise me just yet but hey, by the way I am your delicate little flower (Y/N)s girlfriend"

"I was gonna break it to them a bit nicer babe but hey ho get straight well wonky to the point." you say looking at Dean and Sam because Sam hearing commotion rushed to the door.

"(Y/N) can I talk to you for a couple of minutes please" Dean said adding a quick and stern "alone" when your girlfriend had tried to follow you. You nodded at her then at him signalling that he needs to get a move on.

"So then Dean what is there to talk about"

"Well there is the fact that you didn't tell me or Sam that you're a lesbian and just started making out with your girlfriend in the doorway"

"Wait so this isn't gonna be some kind of '(Y/N) you're a lesbian we don't like that we want you out of the bunker in 2 hours' kinda conversation"

"hell no, what do you think I am some kind of homophobic dick, come on (Y/N) I'm pretty sure I have the hots for Cas, I just wanna know why you didn't tell us."

"did you ever think that I was scared huh Deano,i didn't know how you were gonna react. You have seen so many things and you just sort of sweep it away with a flick of your hand. I was terrified that you were gonna push me away like you did to Cas when he was human."

Dean wiped away tears that you didn't even know were falling from your eyes and he pulled you into a bone crushing hug. You pulled back after a while "So Dean would you like to meet my girlfriend again, even though no introduction is needed because you already know her"

You saw Charlie and Sam talking about Oz and smiled. 

You were happy now.


End file.
